


After the War

by NerdyHuntress



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyHuntress/pseuds/NerdyHuntress
Summary: Just a quick drabble about these two after the war. A cute, fluffy morning bed scene with a little angst.Written for the #WeMustBeBrave event from the SPOP Fansite.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	After the War

Catra woke up with the bright sun blinding her face. Living at Bright Moon had its perks and benefits, but she hated waking up with the sun in her face. She turned in her bed and faced Adora. Her blonde hair was messy and tousled from sleeping. She always looked so cute when she was asleep. 

"Hey, Adora," she muttered, brushing a finger against her cheek. She wished she could wake up, but she decided to let her sleep more. Adora was out training late last night and she was exhausted.

After a couple minutes, Catra sat up in bed and stretched. Her stomach rumbled and she wanted breakfast, but didn't feel like leaving their warm bed. The bed shifted and she saw that Adora was waking up.

"Hey, you woke up early," Adora said softly, cracking a grin and reaching to her girlfriend.

"Yeah, we need curtains in this damn room," she said with a frown.

Adora laughed, her sweet voice ringing out in the quiet bedroom, "You're always complaining, but you never do anything about it."

"Well, I will today," she said firmly, grabbing her wrist and pulling her closer. They kissed passionately and Catra felt like she could stay there forever. She dragged her hand down Adora's back and pulled back when she gasped and recoiled. 

"Does it still hurt?" she said softly, dragging a finger down her skin.

"Yeah," Adora whispered, clutching Catra's hand. "But it's getting better."

During the battle with Horde Prime, she sustained several injuries that couldn't be healed with her new She-Ra powers. Scars ran down her back and she was taking it easier, but the extra training didn't help her heal. Leave it to Adora to train when she was supposed to stay still and recuperate.

"I'm sorry again," Catra said quietly. 

"For what?" she asked in confusion.

"For, well, everything," she replied, failing to meet her girlfriend's eyes. "Fighting you, hurting you, staying with the Horde when - "

"No, Catra, stop," Adora said firmly, lifting her chin with her finger. "You're not that person anymore and we've forgiven you for the past, because you've changed."

Catra's eyes filled with tears and she nodded. Ever since they defeated Horde Prime, she was uncertain if they would accept her after everything she had done. But mostly everyone was forgiving of her. Adora, especially, had warmed up to her after weeks of being quiet around her. Nearly dying several times had made them realize that they couldn't live without each other. Catra really missed her after three years apart and now that they were together, she could never ask for anything better. Adora leaned forward and they kissed passionately. Catra pushed her against the pillows, so she was on top and she pressed a hand against her midsection.

Adora gasped, "Catra, we'll be late for - "

"Who cares?" she grinned mischievously. "Let's have some fun again. You've earned it after all."

"But I thought you were hungry - "

"Screw that," she said, lust in her tone. "I'm hungry for you now."

Adora giggled, but it was quickly cut off by Catra kissing her again. The two stayed in bed for much longer that morning and relaxed in each other's company. Everything was perfect.


End file.
